elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ordinator (Morrowind)
The Ordinators are a highly trained group of soldier guardsmen who work throughout the province of Morrowind. They are featured prominently in and play a large role in the events that unfold in the game. All Ordinators are equipped with an Ebony Mace, a full set of Indoril Armor, expensive pants, an Indoril belt, and a torch. History It is known that at one point, the head of the Ordinators was Rangidil Ketil. Rangidil was born in 2E 803, and died in 3E 195, during the Siege of Abernanit.Death Blow of Abernanit Organization There are four orders of Ordinators. These are the Order of the Watch, the Order of War, the Order of the Inquisition, and the Order of Doctrine and Ordination.Dialogue with Radene Hlaalu The Order of the Watch provides guard for temples and shrines.Dialogue with Elam Andas Elam Andas is their chief.Journal entry during the quest Mysterious Killings in Vivec The Order of War fights the enemies of the Temple; most War Ordinators are stationed near Red Mountain. The Order of Doctrine and Ordination are militant scholars. The Order of the Inquisition identifies and suppresses heresy among priests and laymen. The chief Ordinator of Vvardenfell is Grandmaster Berel Sala who has an office in the Hall of Justice. The four orders report to the Alma Rula in Almalexia. Locations Ordinators can be found in two main areas of Vvardenfell, in the Ghostgate, guarding the only entrance through the Ghostfence into the Red Mountain Region, and also in Vivec City, Vvardenfell's largest city. It is in Vivec that they are most numerous, patrolling all of the cantons, inside as well as outside. They also have their own barracks inside temple canton near the Palace of Vivec. They can also be seen guarding the Shrine of Vivec's Ashmask in Gnisis, and few guarding the city of Molag Mar. Armor Ordinator ranks are strictly limited to Dunmer, and only those Dunmer who hail from within the province of Morrowind. Ordinators are easily recognizable by their unique Indoril Armor which are golden and heavily polished. The shoulder pieces possess large outward flourishes. Their masks are another unique trait, like the armor the Ordinator mask is gold in color and of a refined shape to resemble elven facial features. The mask is heavily plumed from the top of the skull to the back of the neck, the plume is also colored gold and seemingly also metallic. Ordinators will not hesitate to attack anyone else wearing it, as a crime of dishonor towards the Tribunal. Battle Ordinators prove a difficult challenge on the battlefield, as their training and experience ensure their status as formidable foes. Despite this, a high-leveled Nerevarine is quite able to dispatch one or more Ordinators at a time. Once an ordinator has been attacked, they will all relentlessly become hostile towards the Nerevarine. This also goes for their high counterparts in Mournhold as well. Ordinators are typically at Level 20. However, some can be found at other levels as well. Sub-branches of Ordinators High Ordinators High Ordinators are the senior ranking Ordinators that guard Morrowind's capital Mournhold. Their armor, shield and masks are very similar to their more common brethren, except for one characteristic; theirs is a mixture of purple and silver. They retain the same haughty nature of the ordinators, and are more lethal in battle. Hands of Almalexia The Hands of Almalexia are the personal guard of Almalexia herself. They are deemed among the best and very loyal, and are equipped with enchanted weapons and armor. When asked about this topic, Almalexia states that they are the most terrible mortal warriors in the world and should not be reckoned with.Dialogue with Almalexia They are part of the high ordinators, and are similar in most aspects, except that their whole armor is enchanted. Unique Ordinators *Aroa Nethalen *Berel Sala *Elam Andas *Endroni Dalas *Felmena Falavel *Ferone Veran *Melvure Rindu *Nalosi Alari *Radene Hlaalu *Selman Relas *Suryn Athones *Tarer Braryn *Uresa Omoril *Feril Salmyn (Deceased) Ordinator Orders There are four orders that the Ordinators belong to, five including the Hands of Almalexia. *Order of War *Order of Inquisition *Order of Doctrine and Ordination *Order of the Watch Dialogue ;Hortator and Nerevarine "We know '''your plan', Outlander...."'' :your plan "We know you plan to meet with the archcanon in his private quarters, outlander. We will be watching you carefully. Do not break the law, or we will take swift action." After talking to the archcanon: "'''Faith', law, and justice. Walk on."'' :faith "Faith conquers all. Have faith in the law." :law "Theft, Trespass, Assault, Foul Murder, and Contempt are serious crimes; criminals must pay compensation or serve sentences of punitive labor." :justice "No foul deed goes unpunished. No wickedness goes unseen." Quotes *'Voice': **'Combat': ***''"May our Lords be merciful!"'' ***''"You have sealed your fate!"'' ***''"Fool!"'' ***''"You will pay with your blood!"'' ***''"You cannot escape the righteous!"'' ***''"Die!"'' **'Greetings': ***''"What words do you have for me, citizen?"'' ***''"Greetings. I am at your service."'' ***''"Praise Vivec!"'' ***''"How may I help you citizen?"'' ***''"What is it, citizen?"'' ***''"Go on about your business."'' ***''"Tidings."'' ***''"Welcome, citizen. How may I be of assistance?"'' ***''"Move along."'' ***''"We're watching you. Scum."'' ***''"Not now, outlander. Head on."'' ***''"Let's not make this official, outlander. Move along."'' ***''"Watch yourself. We'll have no trouble here."'' ***''"Go. Now."'' ***''"Grrrr."'' ***''"Yes, citizen?"'' ***''"Citizen."'' **'Idle': ***''"Three Gods, One True Faith."'' *'Greetings': **''"Go about your business. But I'm watching you."'' **''"Justice never sleeps. Almsivi watch over you."'' **''"Where did you get that'' The armor you wear is sacred to our Order. You shall be punished with blood!"'' **''"Move along, Race... Wait! You're the one protecting Saprius Entius!"'' *'Background': "I am an Ordinator." Gallery High Ordinator.png|A High Ordinator Almalexia Hands - Tribunal.png|A Hand of Almalexia Trivia *Most High Ordinators are level 60, 10 levels higher than the Hands of Almalexia (excluding Salas Valor, who is level 40). Appearances * ** * ru:Ординаторы uk:Ординатори Category:Religions Category:Morrowind: Factions Category:Tribunal: Factions Category:Tribunal Temple Members Category:Morrowind: Ordinators